This invention relates to a dual fuel system for automobiles. More precisely, the invention relates to an automobile equipped to interchangeably operate with a conventional petroleum fuel system and with a non-petroleum fuel system.
With our domestic oil reserves in precariously short supply, increasing attention has been focused on an energy crisis. Gasoline for automobiles of course represents a significant use of petroleum based products and is a likely target for energy reform. Gasoline conservation, however, has been suggested as a key element of energy reform aided by proposed conservation incentives such as penalty tax on automobiles with poor fuel efficiency and increased tax on gasoline itself. These measures are predicated on the assumption our society is inextricably linked to gasoline as an automobile fuel source. An alternative is to forsake this reasoning and seek a non-petroleum fuel, such as alcohol, for which the technology and raw materials exist to produce an abundant domestic supply.
Others, notably those involved in professional auto racing, have in the past utilized alcohol for automotive fuel. Typically, an alcohol base formulation is fed to the carburetor of the engine and special adjustments of the carburetor permit only the use of that particular fuel. The automobile, normally of a highly specialized design, is built primarily for speed and represents an obviously different criteria from those usually contemplated for mass production cars intended for highway performance.
Likewise, others have proposed alcohol or mixtures of alcohol and water as a supplement to or additive for regular gasoline consumption. The intent has been to improve gasoline combustion and to clean up emissions. In such arrangements, however, the systems are again adjustment sensitive and are adapted primarily to a specific fuel mixture, the major constituent of which is still gasoline.
Accordingly, there is a need in the automotive industry for a dual fuel system which may interchangeably power automobiles on either a petroleum or non-petroleum fuel. The advantages of such a system are myriad. The user can power his automobile on the most readily available fuel and it would be unnecessary to curtail usage during periods of extreme petroleum shortage since an abundant supply of alcohol can be assured. Additional benefits are derived from alcohol operation. Not only does the consumer's fuel dollar stay within the domestic economy, engines operate at cooler temperatures to prolong engine life, plugs and engine are not subject to carbon deposits, engine oil remains cleaner and automobiles function virtually pollution free.
Furthermore, the user can select his fuel as determined by the appropriate economies. Widespread use of a dual fuel system in automobiles can also result in a residual benefit in providing competition between the petroleum and non-petroleum industries. The object of the present invention, therefore, is to meet the need for a dual fuel system in automobiles.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a duel fuel system for an automobile which may be interchangeably powered by a petroleum fuel or a non-petroleum fuel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dual fuel system for automobiles wherein the user may quickly and conveniently select an appropriate fuel based on prevailing availabilities and economies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dual fuel system for automobiles wherein the substitute or second fuel system employing a non-petroleum fuel may be readily installed in existing automobiles without the necessity of adjustments to or alterations of the existing gasoline carburetion system. As a corollary of this object, the non-petroleum system may likewise be factory installed without design modifications to the conventional gasoline system.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a dual fuel system for automobiles wherein similar economies of operation are recognized with either systems. Of the cars tested thusfar employing the dual fuel system, comparable fuel consumption per mile is achieved. In other words, the miles per gallon achieved on gasoline remains unchanged by the convertion and the miles per gallon of alcohol consumed during operation of the substitute fuel system is virtually the same as that achieved by gasoline operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dual fuel system for automobiles wherein the substitute, non-petroleum fuel system bypasses the existing carburetion system of the automobile and delivers non-petroleum vapors directly to the intake manifold of the engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a non-petroleum fuel system for an automobile which may be totally relied upon for powering the automobile, including initial starting thereof. In conjunction with this object, it is a further goal to provide means for vaporizing the non-petroleum fuel independent of the conventional gasoline carburetion system.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.